Main hu na
by kdlove-uall
Summary: Cont. of -My DIL goes...Daya dn Sonal...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** –

Hey friends it about Son-ya…continuation of- My DIL goes…as u read before wht happened with Sonal nd how she is fighting her fears with help of Abhrika nd Daya…now read what happens next…

Its been just 20 day above their engagement as Daya is trying to erase those memories from her mind nd soul…but there is something that still frighten her…nd she is going again on dark side…as we hear- **"You can forget your past but your past can never"**…nd the big thing is Sonal is going alone through all this…no one is aware of her condition as they are thinking that she improved nd about to forget her past…but the reality is different…even Tarika too not aware of her condition…

**One day**-

Tarika went outside with Abhi for some shopping…nd Sonal was alone at home…nd Daya think to give her a surprise…he enters Tarika's house…

**Daya** looking around the house…nd thinking - are yahan to koi nahi dikh raha…Sonal to ghar par hi rehti hai…kahan gyi ye…nd he move towards her room…

Door was half shut…he first knock the door…when didn't get any response…he enters inside…it was dark nd he heard someone is sobbing…he turn on the light…nd saw Sonal was sitting on the floor… her hairs were open…tears were running down her cheeks…look very scared…Daya move towards her in hurry…

**Sonal shouted** - mere paas mat ana…mere paas mat ana plz…chale jao yahan se…chale jao…nd she hide her face in her knees…

**Daya shocked from her behaviour…holding her arms** - Sonal…Sonal kya hua…hosh mein aao…Main Daya hu…tumhara Daya…kya hua haan… nd he hugged her tightly in his arms…

**Sonal **crying like scared child… holds his shirt tightly nd buried her face in his chest…

**Daya** consoling her by rubbing his hand in her hairs - Sonal…plz relax…sab theek hai…main hu na tumhare paas…relax …

**Sonal** relaxes a bit on feeling Daya with her nd speaks - Daya… Daya… wo…she still shivering like leaf…

**Daya interrupt her** - shhh…Sonal…relax…nd tears were running from his eyes too on seeing his Sonal like this…nd he was kissing Sonal on her head to calm down her…nd they sat on floor hugging each other for sometime…dn Daya make her sit n bed nd bring water for her…

**Sonal's hands were trembling …so Daya helps her in drinking water…**she feels better…Daya sat beside her nd want to know why she started behaving like this…what happened to her…

**Daya** wipe her tears…rubbed his hand on her head…than place his hand on her cheek nd speaks in concern tone - Sonal…tum theek ho…

**Sonal** not making eye contact with him... nd speaks - main…main bilkul theek hu Daya…aap…aap tension mat lo plz…

Daya smiles on this nd really feel bad what she is still hiding from him…

**Author's note** -

So guys did u like this nd want to know what happens to her…plz review…nd Thanks for reading…


	2. Chapter 2

**A. note** -

Guys very sorry for late update nd enjoy 2nd chapter now…

**6pm **-

Sonal calm down a bit nd than pretending as nothing has happened to her….but still scared from inside…dn her hand were still trembling nd Daya is observing her nd knew that something happen bad which really upsets her again…but don't understand why she is hiding from him…

Sonal tum theek ho…Daya speaks softly rubbing his hand on her head...

Main …main theek hu bilkul…aap apke liye kuch lau…she speaks dn get up from bed dn stand a bit far from Daya…trying to avoid Daya's gaze…

Daya bite her lip corner…think something dn than hold her hand nd pull her towards his chest with jerk…she fall on Daya…nd shocked on what he did…as he never did it before…

Mu….mujhe kitchen mein jana hai….plz…plz chod…Sonal speaks in scared tone dn trying to remove herself from his arms…

Relax Sonal…dn he place his hand on her head dn roll on the bed dn now he was above Sonal…Sonal got scared like hell but trying to control her fear…

Sonal place his hand on Daya's chest nd trying to push him with force…dn she speaks innocently - plz…plz uth jao…mujhe saans nai a rahi…Daya smiles on this nd move his face slowly towards her face to kiss…she was scared dn Daya was enjoyed her shivering for first time… he remove hairs from her face… touches his cheek with his lips…she closes her eyes tightly nd hold his grip on his arm tightly…dn than he move towards her face…touch her lips a bit…she move her face on one side…nd tears start to rolling down from her eyes…nd she manage to speak hardly…aaj….aaj main bahar gayi thi… wo….maine use dekha…usne bhi dekh liya mujh… mere peeche a gya…main chup gyi ped ke peeche…phir wo chala gya…nd she start to crying…

Daya leave her gently dn sat on bed…she sit there too…

Kaun…kise dekha tumne…Daya ask her softly…holding her hands in his…Sonal didn't speak a word nd turn her face downward…

Meri taraf dekho Sonal…batao mujhe kaun tha wo…aur kahan dekha use…Daya speaks strictly this time…to know nd bit anger on hear this …

Wo…wo nd she remain quite…

Sonal batao kaun tha…tum janti ho use…Daya speaks with anger…

Sonal got scared that don't know what Daya will do…nd she scared from his anger too…nd got no courage to speak…

Sona…as Daya open his mouth to speak his name… she got scared dn starts to crying like kid again…but putting her hands on her face…

Daya sighed nd hug her in his arms….oh bachha….kyu darte ho itna… main bas tumhe kisi takleef mein nai dekhna chahta…is liye pooch raha hu tumse…aur tumne promise kiya tha na…kuch nai chipaugi mujhse… agar tum bataogi nai to mujhe pata kaise chalega aur main tumhe protect kaise karuga…plz batao…he speaks by rubbing his hand on her head…

dn at same time he heard some sound coming from living area dn he seprates her nd wipe her tears…lagta hai Abhi aur Tarika a gye...nd he hold her face in his hands nd speaks- plz help me Sonal…main tumhe khona nai chahta….kisi keemat par nahin…aur agar tum mujhse pyar karti ho…mujh par vishwaas hai tumhe…to mujhse kuch mat chipana plz … abhi main chala jauga thodi der mein…lekin tum jo bhi hua wo apni Tarika didi se zarur share karogi aur wo bhi aaj ke aaj…promise karo mujhse…dn cheer up…nd she smiles a bit…Promise with him…nd he give a gentle kiss on her forehead…nd about ot move towards living room Sonal hold his hand fro first time…he surprised on this nd look at her….she move forward dn place his head on his chest…nd say Thank you…app mujhse itna pyar karte ho…

are abhi tumne mera pyar dekha hi kahan hai meri chui mui si Sonal… Daya speaks mischievously looking into her eyes…by separating her…she scared, blushed nd turn her face downward…

dn at same time Tarika dn Abhi enters there…

oh ho to chand yahan khila hai aaj…Abhi speaks mischievously looking at Daya…Daya give him shy smile…nd speaks- are nai wo….maine socha Sonal akeli dar rahi hogi akeli…is liye a gya company dene use… ab uski Tarika didi to use akela chod kar chali gyi apne Abhi ke saath…Daya speaks looking at Tarika….nd she blushed looking at Abhi…

Tarika look at Sonal nd found something wrong by seeing her puffy eyes dn move towards her nd hold her hands softly…Sonal tum theek ho…

Sonal nodded her head in yes…dn Tarika look at Daya…he signals her to speak to her….nd she nodded her head…

Abhi nd Daya move towards living room…Tarika nd Sonal alone in their room…

Sonal…kya bat hai bolo…Tarika Speaks softly…

Didi…hum kitchen mein chale…kuch banate hai na khane ke liye…Sonal trying to avoid…nd she move towards kitchen…Tarika follow her nd they made dinner nd eat after that Abhi - Daya left from there…

**9pm**

**In Tarika's room** -

Sonal…baitho jahan…batao kya baat hia…she speaks by holding her hands nd make her sit on bed…

Didi…wo to jail mein band tha na…..lekin aaj wop mere peeche peeche aya…usne mujhe kaha wo nai chodega mujhe…nd she starts sobbing.

Kaun nai chodega bachhe…plz daro nai aur saaf saaf batao…

Wo …wo jisne…main nai bata sakti…nd she turn her face downward…

Ohhh dn Tarika hugs her...nd think - kahin ye wahi to nahin…jinhone Sonal ke saath…lekin wo chut kaise gye…Sonal ki bhi to complaint nai ki thi uski…bas us ladki ke saath pakde gaye the wo dono…hey bhagwaan Sonal ko pata nai kin mushkilo se guzrna padega agar un logon ko dobara pakdvana hua to.…Abhi se baat karti hu…

Dn at same time…

**In Qualis **-

Daya tum theek ho…Sonal theek hai…..aaj kuch upset lag rahi thi wo…Abhi speaks after looking at Daya's sad face…

Boss maine soch liya hai…main jitni jaldi ho sake Sonal se shaadi kar raha hu…

Dn Qualis stops with ajeeb sound….as Abhi press brake in shock…dn looking at Daya's face…dn Abhi's phone rings…

**Author's note** -

So guys plz post reviews…if u like it…nd Thanks for reading this chapter nd many thanks to reviews for last chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Abhi pick up the phone dn Tarika told him everything that those culprits are out of jail now…dn than he remember what Daya told him few minutes ago nd he was happy. Abhi decided that he will tell him later…but on seeing Abhi worried Daya forced him to tell what happens…

Yaar wo…nd he look at Daya…

Abhi bol na please…tu janta hai tu mujhe kuch nai chupa sakta….bol kya baat hai…

Yaar wo…wo dono choot gye jail se…he speaks placing his hand on Daya's shoulder…

Kya….ye…ye kaise ho gya…nd he bite his lips…start to thinking- isi liye Sonal itna dari hui thi…nd he look at Abhi…usne mujhe kaha ke usne dekh liya mujhe…main…mai samjh kyu nai paya tab…dn he became sad thinking about Sonal…

Abhi look at Daya's sad face dn place his hand on his shoulder nd speaks…Daya to pareshan kyu hota hai yaar…chal police station chalte hain…aur pata karte hain wo choota kaise wahan se…

Haan Abhi…dekhte hain….nd they move towards Police station…

Where they find that he got free as he found with girl whom they were trying to harass, she took back her statement dn said she was with them with her own will nd they didn't harass her at all, after hear that Daya boil in anger…

To apko hame inform to karna chahye tha ek baar… apne zarurat nahin samjhi…he speaks in loud tone…nd stop when Abhi place his hand on his shoulder…

Daya ek minute…nd he look at Jailor…aap hame us ladki ka address dijiye…

M sorry sir…lekin wo ladki to ye shehr chodkar chali gyi…

Kya…Abhi speaks in shocking way…

Actually Abhijeet saab, ye dono ke peeche koi kisi bade admi ka haath hai…shayad unlogon ne us ladki ko paise waigra dekar chup karva diya….aur rahi apko inform na karne ki baat to iske liye main maafi mangta hu… darasal main us din duty par nahin tha…agar main hota to zarur inform karta aapko…nd he pause for a minute, lekin meri samjh mein ek baat nahin ati, agar wo ladki khud hi mukr gyi hai apne byaan se…to aap log kya kar sakte hai n isme…

To kya aap chahte hain ke aise log bahar khule mein ghoomte rahe n aur hum kuch na Karen….Daya speaks in anger again….

M sorry for that Sir…mera wo matlab nahin tha…he speaks

Abhi interrupt him by giving signal to Daya not to speak- koi baat nahin…dhooond to lenge use hum log…chalte hain…dn they move from there…

Daya…plz pareshaan at ho yaar…tu janta hai wo zyada der bach nahin sakte hamare haath se…Abhi trying to console him…

Main….main Sonal ko leke pareshaan hu Abhi…kitna dar gyi hogi wo un logon ko dobara dekh kar…

Daya mujhe lagta hai tumne sahi faisla liya hai…tumhe…tumhe Sonal se jald se jald shaadi kar leni chahye yaar…Abhi speaks in concern tone by looking at Daya…

Haan Abhi…theek kaha tumne…lekin us se pehle main us kaante ko hamesha ke liye door karna chahta hu Sonal ki zindagi se jo baar baar uski atma par nasoor ban kar chubh raha hai…

**Next day** -

Daya went to Tarika's house to meet Sonal….Sonal was sitting in her room…

Wo upset hai Daya…tum samjhao use…Tarika told him…

Main…main dekhta hu…nd he move towards her room…nd knock on the door…

Daya…nd she smiles on saw him there…

Daya give her read rose….tumhare liye….she hold that flower dn smile nd move towards him dn she hugs him…Daya give a gentle kiss on her hairs…

U ok baby…he speaks with love…

main theek hu…nd Daya hug him more tightly…as she looked scared…

nd than they separate from hug after some time dn sat on bed…

Sonal… mujhe pata chal gya hai ke tum kyu pareshaan thi…

She seprates from hug nd look at Daya…iska matlab aap…dn she turn her eyes down…

Haan Sonal…aur ab…ab tumhe kisi baat ki tension nai leni hai… main...main sab theek kar doonga, bas tum mujhe par bharosa rakho… aur…jaisa main kahu waisa karogi?

K kya karna hoga mujhe…she speaks in scared tone…

Mujhse shaadi…mera matlab hai… jitni jaldi ho sake main tumse shaadi karna chahta hu ab…he speaks holding her face in his hands…tumhe koi aitraz to nahin…

She scared a bit on name of marriage…but she understand very well that one day she have to do it, nd she can't avoid it for long time….dn after all she love Daya too much nd don't want to hurt his feelings at any cost...dn she thinks- kitna kiya hai Daya ne mere liye…aur main…main apne dar ki wajah se Daya ko hurt nahin kar sakti…so she agrees…dn she nodded her head in yes…

Kya…iska matlab tum…nd he look into her eyes…she blushed nd turn her face downward…nd did some more chat there…after some time he said…Sonal…main tumse ek aur baat karna chahta hu…

Kya...she speaks place her head on his shoulder…

Tumhe...tumhe un logon ko dobara pakdwane mein hamare help karni hogi…

She got scared on hear this …main…nai...main un logon ko dobara nahin dekhna chahti…kabhi nahin…

Aur wo log tumhe tang karte rahe koi baat nahin…he speaks in angry tone…Sonal…ek baar mujhe wo mila jaye na to zinda nahin bachega is bar wo…nd than he saw at her face who was getting scared with his anger nd don't know what to do…

mere liye un do chuho ko dhoondna koi badi baat nahin lekin main is baar koi mauka nahin doonga unhe chootne ka…nd he hold er by placing his hands on her shoulders….nd look into her scared eyes…agar tumhe mujh par bharosa hai to tumhe mera saath dena hoga…doogi na mera saath Sonal…apne Daya ka saath dogi tum…

Haan Daya…main apka saath doongi…she speaks looking into his eyes…

Gud…main yehi confidence dekhna chahta tha tumhare ander…dn than he pick up his phone nd dial Abhi's number…nd did some talk with him nd than after that he received a call…dn than….

Sonal…hame abhi..isi waqt jana hoga…

Kahan Daya…she speaks bit scared…nd than …chaliye…she hold Daya's hand….dn they look at each other nd smile nd left from there…

**10 pm** –

It was dark night….Sonal was scared…nd they move towards a sunsaan road…

Lagta hai barish hone wali hai…she speaks…

Dar lag raha hai Sonal…Daya speaks holding her hand…

Nai…nai aap ho na mere saath…she speaks in scared tone …

Daya smiles dn kiss her hand…tum ho mere saath… aisi raat hai…isme dar lagna bhi nahin chahye…ye to romance ka time hai…nd he kiss on her cheek…she blushes nd start to saw outside window….

Hum…hum kahan ja rahe hain…she speaks anxiously looking towards street…yahan to koi nahin hai…she looks at Daya with scared eyes…nd hold his hand tightly…

Daya stops Qualis on road and park it on side….few people were there nd they move from there when they recognise him….Daya told her to come outside…her fear was increasing with every second passes but some how she was trying to be bold…nd came out from Qualis…nd look at Daya…

Sonal…ab ab tum us gali mein chalo main tumhe yahan se dekhta rahuga…aur darna bilkul mat…he speaks place his hand on her cheek…she hold his hand tightly…Daya…main nai jaugi plz ghar chalo…

Sonal…tumhe mujh par vishwaas hai to jao…main kuch nah in hone doonga tumhe…trust me…nd he kiss on her forehead removing his hands from her…which she was holding tightly…nd rain started at same time…

She was moving her steps slowly to that street…nd was looking towards Daya…nd than stand outside a shop…which was closed …dn than after 15 minutes….two men came there nd they were the same who harassed her….she scared dn scream badly nd run towards Daya…they were running too after her…but she didn't find Daya there...

Dayaaaa…Daya…kahaaan ho aap….Daya….she was shouting like mad…her body was shaking due to fear…

Daya ab kabhi nahin ayega tujhe bachane…wo dekh….they pointed finger towards him…..

Dayaaaaaa….chodo Daya ko…chodo….she shouts nd as she lost senses on seeing Daya like this…nd run near him dn place his head in her lap nd holding him tightly…Daya utho Daya…plz Daya utho….

nd they were moving towards her slowly…utha le ise jitna uthana hai…ise to hum upar bhej denge aaj agar ab ye uth gya to…aur tu…..tune kya socha…bach jayega hamare haathon se…Daya tujhe bacha lega…. are ye to khud apni saansein gin raah hai…wo dekh udhar….nd she saw two more men was moving towards her with sword in their hands…aaj Daya to gya….

she was looking nd crying trying to wake up Daya by shaking him continuously…scared like hell…nd continuously patting his cheeks

Daya…plz utho Daya…nd Daya…sn she hold him tightly in her arms…nd kissing him on his face , forehead….mere….mere Daya ko kuch mat karna plz….plz Daya ko jane do plz…she was requesting them nd was crying nd shouting like mad…all men were laughing dn moving towards her…dn at same time….

same time she got courage nd God knows from where she got strength she removes Daya's gun nd point towards two men…agar Daya ko haath lagaya to goli maar doongi…she was like Do or Die….

ha ha ha ye mare gi goli hame…ha ha….he was laughing by looking at each other faces…nd move close to her…nd was about to killDaya with sword…

dn dn ….she press the trigger nd hit that man with sword in his chest….he fall there…

are….ye pagal ho gyi hai…chal gun de hame…other man get frighten nd trying to move close to her to snatch gun….but same time she again press trigger nd hit other man nd he fall down there too….nd at same time Abhi reach there with other CID members….nd shoot at other men…who was trying to run….

Daya…Sonal...he move towards Daya…Daya…uth Daya…maine bola tha na akele mat jana…intezaar nahin kar sakta tha mera… hain…sunta nahin hai tu meri kabhi…Abhi speaking with tears in his eyes….dn saw Sonal was standing their like statue…

Nikhil…Sachin Ambulance bulao….dn they run towards Daya nd trying to wake him up…

Abhi get up nd hold Sonal from her arms…Sonal…Sonal tum theek ho…nd than he look at other men lying on road…nd saw gun in her hand...tumne….tumne mara in dono ko…dn he hold gun from her hand nd give it to Freddy dn rub his hand on her hairs …tum theek ho Sonal…shreya Sonal ko gaadi mein bithao…he signals Shreya to care of her…

Sir…ye dono to mar chuke hain…Nikhil told him…

Dn than look at those two culprits…nd think wahi hai ye dono…nd speak - achha hua….in logon ki maut aise hi honi thi…

Sonal….move back dn look at Daya….nd run towards him….Daya…plz uth jao na…she hold his hand tightly…

Abhi consoles her….nd they move towards hospital…

**Author's note** -

So guys….thanks for read it nd plz post review it if u like it…


	4. Chapter 4

**In hospital** -

Daya was in hospital…Abhi –Tarika, Sonal dn Sachin was outside ICU, Sonal was sitting on chair outside room… dn tears was running from her eyes…dn her eyes were on door…Tarika was consoling her…

Daya theek to ho jayega na Di…agar use kuch ho gya to…main jee nai paugi…

Sonal Daya ko kuch nai hoga…

Doctor came after half an hour…

Sonal run towards him…Da...Daya kaise hai Doctor…wo theek to hai na…Sonal speaks rubbing her tears…

Dr…Daya kaisa hai…Abhi speaks anxiously…

Dekhiye relax…he is fine now…aur unki ye halat sir mein Rod lagne ki wajah se aur chloroform ki wajah se hui…lekin ab wo theek hain…aap mil sakte hai unse…dn he stops there…aap me se Sonal kaun hai…he speaks looking at Tarika dn Sonal…je wo aapko dekhna chahte hai…aapke bare mein hi pooch rahe hai jab se hosh mein aye hain…

They enter inside dn saw Daya was laying on bed with bandage on his forehead….

Sonal was standing outside…

Sonal tum ander nai jaogi…Tarika asked her by holding her hand…

Main…main Daya ko aise nai dekh sakti…she speaks…

Are wo theek hai Sonal…abhi doctor ne bola na he is fine…relax baby…Tarika place his hand on her cheek dn make her sit on chairs…

Tum…tum baat karo is se …tab tak main aur Sachin mil lete hai Daya se…Abhi signals Tarika dn he enters inside with Sachin…

Kyu Daya…tune dara diya tha yaar hame…dn he hug Daya…

Sonal kaisi hai Abhi….wo theek to hai…he speaks anxiously…

Relax wo theek hai…bahar hai Tarika ke saath…aur tu ye bata… bola tha na akela nai jayegi tu…bata nai sakta tha kya…hain…agar Mangu mujhe phone par na batata ke tu wahan ja raha hai…hame to kuch pata hi nai chalta…Abhi speaks showing anger…

Aap aap theek hai Sir…Sachin speaks

M fine Sachin…

Sachin….tum ise bacha rahe ho beech mein akar…

Nai Sir…main to bas…

Are yaar daant kyu rahe ho use…achha sorry…dn he pauses foe a minute…dn become serious…darasal..main un logon se akele hi nibtna chahta tha…maine koshish ki ke who log Sonal tak na pahunche…ek ki to main garden marod hi chukka tha par tabhi kisi ne mere mooh par chloroform wala rumaal rakh diya…aur ain hosh khone laga….lekin phir bhi maine un logo ko pakda lekin tabhi kisi ne mere sir par waar kiya rod se…aur main behosh ho gya…nd he pause for a minute…wo…un logon ne Sonal ko kuch kiya to nai na…aur pakde gaye wo log…

Sir…wo log…dn Sachin look at Abhi…main main chalta hu Sir…

Sonal ne…Sonal ne un do logon ko goli maar di….

Kya…Daya shocked on hear this…Sonal ne…

Haan…jab wo log tumhe maarne ki koshish kar rahe the to…tumhe bachane ke liye Sonal ne unpar goli chala di…

I can't believe this Abhi…Sonal…usme itni himmat kahan se a gyi…Daya smile thinking of Sonal…

Shayad tumhare pyar ne di use itni himmat ke wo unhe maarne par utar ayi….isi ka naam pyar hai mere dost…pyar mein insaan kisi bhi had tak ja sakta hai apne pyar ko bachaane ke liye…dn than he look at door…saw Sonal was standing there…

Daya too look at her…

Sonal…aao ander aao…Abhi told Sonal dn stand up from chair…

Sonal look at him with tears in her eyes…dn she was unaware that Abhi is there…she move towards him dn hug him tightly…dn starts to cry…

main main bahar hu….nd Abhi move outside…

Dayaaa…agar tumhe kuch ho jata…dn was sobbing…

Sonal…relax Sonal….main theek hu dekho tumhare samne hu…chup ho jao please…he was rubbing his hand on her hairs…dn than he separates her from himself…dn cupped her face in his hands…dn wipe her tears…Sab...sab theek ho gya na Sonal… sab theek hai…dn he hug her…

Mujhe maaf kardo…main tumhe bina bataye wahan lekar gya….m sorry Sonal…aur tumhe bacha bhi nai paya…

Nai Daya…ye sab meri wajah se ho raha tha….agar tumhe kuch ho jata to….

With each word she was hugging him more tightly…

Sonal….main to tumhe bahut kamzor samjhta tha….lekin tumne to Jhansi ki rani banker mujhe bacha liya…theek waise jaise tumne mujhe Kolkata mein bachaya tha apne ghar mein bulakar…Thanks Sonal…

Maine tumhe nai…apne pyar ko bachaya…dn he smiles dn then separates from hug…

After some time Abhi nd Tarika enters inside dn he got discharge next morning…dn after all legal formalities Sonal received clean chit from murdering them…

**After 2 weeks** -

Daya nd Sonal got married in simple ceremony where only CID team members dn some friends of Daya are invited…ACP sir did her Kanyadaan nd everybody enjoy there…

**Next day of her wedding**…

In Tarika's room -

she is still at Tarika's house…

Sonal dressed in red heavy saree…

Didi shaadi karli maine…aap yehi chahti thi na…she speaks with lump in her throat…

Haan Sonal aur main tumhare liye bahut khush hu aaj…dn Tarika hugs Sonal…

She hugs her tightly…dn starts to cry…Tarika too have tears in her eyes but she is not showing it to Sonal nd wipe that…

Di…aapne aur Abhi bhaiya ne mera itna saath diya….main ye kabhi nahin bhool sakti…aap…aap mujhe bhoologe to nai na di…

Tarika seprates her from hug…nd wipe her tears….are pagli ro kyu rahi hai…aaj to tumhe khush hona chahye…tum apni nayi zindagi shuru karne ja rahi ho…aur main tujhe kaise bhool sakti hu…kabhi nai bhoologi…

di…mujhe yehi rehna hai aapke paas…mujhe nai jana plz di…

Sonal…kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum…aisa kabhi hota hai kya…

Achha to… to Daya ko bula lete hai yahan…mujhe yakeen hai use koi problem nai hogi yahan rehne mein…she told mischievously…but Sonal got scared…

nai didi…plz mujhe nai jana…mujhe…nd she pause for a minute…mujhe dar lag raha ha Didi…nd she sat on bed holding sheet tightly in her hands…

Tarika understands very well why she don't want to go…she sat beside her…

Sonal…main samjh sakti hu…tumhare dil mein is waqt kya chal raha hai…lekin tumhe …tumhe Daya par bharosa karna hoga Sonal…Tarika speaks holding her hands in her…nd somehow she agrees too move at Daya's house…

She got shifted to Daya's house…but she they haven't started their married life…

**At Tarika's house** -

Tarika working in kitchen…dn her door bell rings…she opens the door dn it was Abhi…

Are Abhi…tum…

Haan main …kyu nai a sakta…

Are kyu nai a sakte…tumhare apna ghar hai jaise marzi aao…nd he enters inside…

Daya aur Sonal…achha hua akela chod diya dono ko…Tarika speaks carelessly…dn than she realize how she speaks nd she blushed…

Abhi goes near her nd caught her from backside…aur achha hua main yahan a gya….mauka to mila tumhare saath romance karne ka…dn he give a gentle kiss on her neck…

She shivers on his touch nd than…Abhi tum bhi na…nd she remove herself from his arms nd move towards kitchen….chalo dinner karte hai n saath mein…bhook lagi hogi tumhe…nd she serve dinner on table nd they had their dinner…

**Author's note **–

So guys…plz post reviews if u like this…nd thanks for reading…


	5. Chapter 5

**A. note **-Guys sorry for late update dn don't worry will not repeat md. Here. So read aram se.

**Daya's house** -

It's the first time that Sonal is alone with Daya (after her marriage)…nd she is very nervous nd scared…waiting for him in room which is decorated with flowers nd candles by Abhi nd all team…

Tarika didi ne theek kaha hai…mujhe apne aap ko badlna hoga aur Daya par vishwaas karna hoga…jo bhi hai ab main unki patni hu aur unka aur unki khushi ka khyaal rakhna ab meri zimedaari hai…jo bhi ho main abb nai darugi, mere liye Daya ki khushi hi sab kuch hai, is se badkar kuch nai hai mere liye…she was trying to be bold nd satisfying herself from these strong words dn sudden came out of herself on realizes opening of her room's door.

Daya enters the room nd she was sitting on sofa nd get up on seeing Daya there…

She wore Satin Maroon Lehnga, her hairs were open…Tikka was increasing her forehead beauty dn luk very nice in her hairs, her arms full of bangles…looking gorgeous...

Daya mesmerized to see her nd came close to her nd she moves back a bit…her dupatta stuck with bed dn fall down, she feel embarrassed, Daya smiling on her shyness nd fear…dn she stopped by wall…

Daya pulled up dupatta goes close to her…wrap her dupatta around her nd his arms too…

Thanks… She was scared but still feels relax in his strong arms….

Sonal…aaj main bahut khush hu…hum ek ho gaye aaj…aur ab hum hamesha saath rahenge…ye sochkar hi kitna achha lagta hai na…nd he looked at her - tum khush ho Sonal…he speaks rubbing his hand on her hairs…

Main bhi bahut khush hu…apko pakar kaun khush nahin hoga Daya, main bhut khush- kismat hu jo aapke saath zindagi bitane ka mauka mila hai mujhe…Daya surprised on her words nd happy too on seeing change in her, he kisses on her hairs…nd than he make her sit on bed…she was very nervous nd was clean her hands again nd again due to nervousness…

Sonal tum…tum itni nervous kyu ho…main tumhare Daya hu…plz itni nervous mat ho…he speaks holding her hands in his…apni mehndi to dikhao Sonal g…Are ye kya…tumhare haath itne thande …dn give a gentle kiss on her hands…she smiles nd blush…

Sonal…tum…tum bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi ho…nd he cupped her face in his hands…come close to her face, she hold him from his arms, nd was scared, than he touch her lips very softly…she shivers a bit than he leaves her…

Sonal… he hold her hand nd make her sit on bed…nd than pause for few minutes as she was very nervous…Sonal tumne khana kyu nai khaya aaj…he speaks in friendly tone…

Wo…bhook nai lagi Daya…is liye

To bhook kyu nai lagi hamari Sonal ko…he is trying to change her mind…

Aise hi…she trying to hide her nervousness….aapne…aapne bhi to thora sa khaya…

Wo….main dieting par hu aaj kal…

She laughs a bit…dieting aur aap…

Are main dieting nai kar sakta kya…trying to show anger…

Nai mera matlab…nd she pauses…aap aise hi bahut ache lagte hain…koi zarurat nai dieting karne ki…

Oh really…iska matlab hai main tumhe aise hi achha lagta hu…

Aap jaise bhi hain…bahut ache hain…aur ye sawaal to mujhe karna chahye aap se…aur aap…

Are mere liye to tum is duniya ki sabse pyari aur khoobsoorat ladki ho…jo ab meri biwi ban chuki hai…dn she blushed nd turn down her face…Daya pauses for a minute nd than speaks …achha sach sach batao tumhe kaisa lag raha hai…aaj hum ek saath…matlab hum ap pati patni ban chuke hai aur nayi zindagi shuru karne ja rahe hain…

First she got scared on realize something but happy too nd speaks…

Main...main bahut khush hu apko pakar Daya…maine kabhi nai socha tha ke mujhe itna pyar karne wala koi milega…agar aap meri zindagi mein nai ate to…nd she stopped by as Daya place his finger on her lips…kuch mat kaho…he was looking at her face with smile…

Kya dekh rahe hain Daya….Sonal speaks place her hand on his cheek…Daya feels happy on seeing Sonal's care nd love nd he hold her hand nd kiss gently…

_**mujhe hak hai tujhako jee barake main dekhu…mujhe hak hai bas yuhi dekhataa jaau…mujhe hak hai**_

She get up but Daya hold her hand…nd than pulled her in his arms….

_**dhal rahi pighal rahi ye raat dhire dhire…badh rahi hai pyar ki baat dhire dhire **_nd he place his hand on her back…she flinched on his touch nd her heartbeat become fast…she places her hand on his chest…than he hold her up in his arms…

_**chaand poonam kaa churaau mujhe hak hai**_

dn he lie her on bed…her heart getting faster than before on his every touch nd lips were trembling… she tighten her grip on his arms…he was looking into her eyes nd she turned her eyes down….he leaned over her…than he nd she was getting out of herself due to fear…than he kiss on her lip…nd than on her neck nd coming coming down dn remove her blouse a bit…

_**tujhase milane ko main tarasu mujhe hak hai…mujhe hak hai…**_

Daya…Dayaaa…she speaks in scared tone in order to stop him…Daya left her….look into her eyes…place his hand on her scared face with smile…

Relax Sonal…

m…m sorry Daya…she speaks in guilt tone.

no don't say sorry Sonal…relax…m sorry…dn than he place his head in her lap nd closes his eyes…Sonal…get up nd place her hand in his hairs…nd a tear fall on his face from her eye…

Daya open her eyes in jerk nd saw Sonal…dn get up…Sonal…kya hua…tum…tum ro rahi ho…mere hote huae ro rahi ho, very bad.

Nai Daya…main nai ro rahi…she trying to hide her tears…

Heyyy Sonal, he holds her face in his hands…wipe her tears, kya baat hai Sonal…royi kyu…

Daya….aap…aap bahut ache ho…main aapke layak nahin hu…

Sonal…phir wahi sab…he speaks hugging her…

Sonal hug him tightly…Daya I promise…main…main bahut jald apko saari khushiyan doongi…jinpar sirf aur sirf apka hak hai… plz mujhe maaf kar dijiye…

He place his hand on her head….ssshhh….sab theek ho jayega Sonal… Main Hu Na tumhare saath…

Nd than they sleep after some time after discussing tomorrows party which ACP Sir is giving to newly wed couple…nd he told her they will went for Honeymoon only when she will feel comfortable with him… Sonal place her head on his chest nd feeling much protective than before…

**Author's note** -

So Guys, this was the end of Main hu Na, hope u enjoy this nd many Thanks for ur precious reviews nd Thanks for reading this too.


End file.
